Piltover's finest, a League of Legends love story
by Virginia Ginny Agnoni
Summary: Love is hard. Particularly when it happens between two girls. One is The Law, one is a good-hearted ex criminal. What does it happen when the Piltover Enforcer become the housemate of Piltover Sheriff? This is my personal idea of how Piltover's finest girls ended up together. A bit of drama and lots of love. Rated M for language, alcohol and lesbian sex. Enjoy it Summoners!


_Hello hello, this is Vi (Virginia), the writer. I hope that you will enjoy my story, and that you will excuse me for my English. My first language is Italian, so I apologise in advance for all the mistakes you are going to find. I hope that you all will be able to enjoy it anyway. Hope to receive many feedbacks from you. Have fun! Vi_

 _ **PILTOVER'S FINEST, A LEAGUE OF LEGENDS LOVE STORY**_

The cold light of the moon illuminated the room. Silence reigned discreetly. Only Vi's slow breathing broke the nocturnal peace. The woman, however, could not sleep. It was her first night in her new apartment, in her new bedroom, in her new and fancy double bed. Sleeping was not easy even in her old house , because every noise and every unknown sound made her jump in fear and anxiety. Vi tried to fall asleep for hours, without success. She eventually decided to go to the kitchen to have a drink. She got off the bed, stood up and paused for a moment. She was in her underwear and undershirt. Was it reasonable to leave her bedroom almost naked, even if she was not living by herself anymore? She looked at the clock. It was 3.46.

Yes, it was ok. Dressing at the hour was not worth the time. Caitlyn was surely sleeping blissfully. That was Caitlyn's house, after all.

Vi came out of her room and took the last door on the corridor. She turned on the light and found herself immersed in the large kitchen of her new house. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, then grabbed a glass and poured icy water in it. The contact between her skin and the icy surface of the glass made her shiver. Eventually, she drank. It was just a mechanical gesture. She did not really need water. Vi sat on a chair and leaned on the table, put down the cold glass and stared at it.

How had it occurred to her to accept Cupcake's proposal to move in her apartment? What was she thinking when she said yes to Caitlyn? It was a stupid decision. A very unwise one.

The two women were already spending so many hours together at work. Caitlyn was surely going to grow tired of Vi. And Vi could not afford it. She needed Caitlyn. She could not deprive herself of always having Caitlyn around. That's the reason why she agreed to move and live with her. By now the Piltover sheriff's presence in her life was almost like a drug. Vi needed to see her, talk to her, do things with her. Even just sharing the room with the Sheriff was enough for her to be happy and feel at ease. Even if she was always a bitch to her.

Caitlyn was necessary for her survival. And Vi knew this. And she did not like it at all. When they were together, Vi felt like the happiest person of all. When they were not together, especially during the weekends, the days never went away. The hours were long, and they passed slowly. Often Vi's nights were characterized by rivers of alcohol and junk food. It was the only way Vi knew to stop thinking about her. To stop thinking about how much she wanted her. To stop thinking about how much Caitlyn had become her fixed thought. A constant obsession.

Fucking random women was of no help as well. It just made her look much more helplessly in love and pitiful in general.

And now the sheriff was only a few steps away from her. Just a few doors away. Caitlyn was probably sleeping blissfully, unaware of Vi' sleepless night and not-so-pure thoughts. Only few weeks before Vi started to look for a studio to rent, since her previous home lease was going to expire shortly, and she did not intend to renew it. Caitlyn discovered that Vi was looking for a new place to rent during one of their coffee break, and everything started from there. Vi did not understand why Caitlyn offered her to go and live together, at her own place. Caitlyn told her that she was already planning to look for a housemate, since her house was big enough for two. And then added that living together looked like the perfect idea since they were friends and knew each other well.

That day Vi remained speechless. The news that Caitlyn wanted a flatmate came unexpected. And it was not about money because Caitlyn was wealthy enough to be able to pay for her own expenses. She surely did not need to share the bills in order to survive. She had a good paycheck. A very good one. So, it was not about money at all.

Was Caitlyn feeling alone maybe? Vi did not know. But, hey, going to live with her dear Cupcake? At first it seemed to Vi that luck had kissed her on the forehead. So, she accepted Caitlyn's offer more than happily. But a few days later, after having communicated to his former tenant that she was leaving, Vi regretted her decision. What if Caitlyn was going to find a man and Vi was going to end up watching scenes she did not want to see? What if Caitlyn was going to change her mind? And how about Caitlyn noticing Vi's romantic feelings for the Sheriff?

So many questions took place in Vi's mind the week before moving to Caitlyn's house. Although, a small part of Vi hoped that the move in was going to mean something. That it would bring them close enough to make their relationship evolve into something deeper than a work friendship. Vi really wanted it. But she knew that such a scenario was hardly possible, and that much more possible scenarios included Caitlyn being sick of having Vi in her own house and… Vi did not want to think about it. She could not help but hope that Caitlyn would never bring a man home. It would have broken Vi's heart.

How about Caitlyn wandering around the house half naked, or in her pyjama? Vi's heart started to race. Oh my god, what a scene. Caitlyn covered only by a short towel. Vi enjoyed the idea for one second and then felt ashamed of herself. It was not going to happen: Cupcake knew that Vi liked women, so she would have taken it into account before leaving her bedroom half naked. In the end Caitlyn was not trying to seduce Vi or something, was her?

The only thing the Sheriff did not know was that for 12 months now, Vi had been thinking about her boss every day. And she took a bullet to save Caitlyn's life. And to prove to Caitlyn that she really cared about her.

After the bullet Vi needed to stay at the hospital for several days. The injury was not life threatening, but still really bad. Considering that Vi had no friends or known relatives, Cupcake stayed with her night and day, not allowing her to move a finger. Caitlyn managed to work from the hospital while taking care of Vi as a devoted girlfriend. Without being one.

However, that loving and caring behaviour had fascinated Vi, who saw a different face of the serious and cold Sheriff of Piltover. Things were then getting worse when Caitlyn took Vi to the Piltover orphanage to distribute sweets and spend an afternoon with the orphans. That afternoon Vi saw a very sweet, affectionate, and full-of-humanity version of Caitlyn. Features that the Sheriff did not usually show in the office. It was as if Caitlyn was slowly but consistently opening up to Vi, being herself instead of being the Sheriff. And the direct consequence was that Vi was slowly but consistently falling in love with her own boss.

One evening, Vi found herself in her favourite pub, in the company of Janna and Jayce. The woman began asking them about Caitlyn's past relationships in such an open manner that did not leave much doubt. Janna made it clear from the beginning that Cupcake had always been very introverted and reserved, and she had never open up about her love conquests. There were some rumours about brief acquaintances with colleagues, or Champions of the league, but nothing serious.

Then one day the rumours stopped. It seemed that Caitlyn simply decided to put her job as her top priority, and to stop going out with people. She bought a house near the office, stopped dating friends or champions, and started to dedicate herself to a life of work and responsibility. Soon after Vi was proclaimed the Piltover Enforcer. Janna then answered a question that, albeit not expressed aloud, was clearly hanging from Vi's mouth: had Caitlyn ever been with a woman? Janna did not know, but, given the fact that the life of the Piltover Sheriff was mysterious, why should Janna and Vi exclude it a priori? That evening, after saying goodbye to Janna and Jayce, Vi continued drinking until 2 am, trying to drown doubts and frustrations in alcohol. The only result was a hallucinating migraine the morning after. But it was too late: Vi wanted to find out more about Caitlyn before her arrival at the police station. The only thing she managed to discover while chatting with colleagues and friends was that, by all accounts, Cupcake had changed a lot since Vi's arrival. Everyone described Caitlyn as much happier and more satisfied, and they all admired the great work that the duo was doing for the city. If only all those people had imagined that Vi's estimate for Caitlyn was just one of the thousand emotions the she felt for the city Sheriff. She wanted to have the Sheriff all for herself, she wanted to spend hours just to hear her talk, to caress her hair, to watch her write. And, in the most embarrassing moments, she wanted to rip her clothes off and explore every inch of her perfect body. Vi dreamt of covering Caitlyn with kisses and hearing the sheriff shout Vi's name. With these thoughts in mind, the third glass of water was poured out. Vi looked at the wall clock: 4.12. It was late night and she was there, in Caitlyn's kitchen, which was now her kitchen too, thinking about how much she had lost her head to her boss, who slept in the room next to hers.

Vi decided it was time to try to sleep, and went back to her brand-new bedroom, hoping to be reached by a dreamless sleep eventually. All of this while Caitlyn was as awake as Vi, having equally tumultuous thoughts.

ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ

Caitlyn, in turn, had tried to sleep that night, but it had not been easy. The thought of the Piltover enforcer sleeping few rooms away from hers, in her low-cut pyjamas, which left very little to the imagination, did not help her to sleep. Caitlyn wanted to prove to herself that it was all right, that she had done the right thing in asking Vi to go and live with her. But now she was not so sure anymore. Caitlyn was afraid to jeopardize their friendship during their cohabitation, since she was so used to live alone that she did not know how to manage such new situation. She mentally repeated to herself that it was really happening: Vi was living under her same roof. Vi, the woman who she adored to the point of allowing her to live in her own house, in her own little den, in the only environment where Caitlyn felt free to be herself. Vi, the woman who made Caitlyn realized that her own private space was not private anymore. Caitlyn always wanted to know more about her beautiful, crazy Vi and have her close. Vi, who had won the hearts of so many agents in the department without even noticing it.

Caitlyn got out of bed to go to the kitchen and drink a glass of water. On tiptoe, the woman opened the door and headed for her small kitchen. Strangely the light was on. Vi had preceded her. The pink headed woman was not asleep as well. What was Vi supposed to do after all? Her first night in a new house, and not just a new, random house... Caitlyn decided to remain hidden in the dark watching the Enforcer's movements. She looked at Vi's right profile as the unaware girl kept drinking her glass of water. Caitlyn had never seen Vi in her panties and undershirt. Vi had the perfect body. A body shaped by years of a difficult and hard life, years of who knows what dangers and adventures. Vi was a huge mystery for Caitlyn. A book to browse. A body marked by so many scars, all with a story that the Sheriff wanted to discover.

Caitlyn silently observed the Enforcer for a long time. Vi's tonic legs and strong arms were bare. Her light skin appeared even clearer under the kitchen artificial light. Vi's he breasts were full and soft, covered only by the undershirt. Caitlyn realized that her body was betraying her, inescapably admitting what she did not want to admit. That Vi, her right-hand woman and now her housemate, physically excited her. Caitlyn wanted her badly. And not just in that moment. The logical area of Caitlyn's brain had taken a long time to understand the meaning of that burning sensation, the reason of her daydreaming about her colleague, and still found it hard to admit it to herself. But her animal side was winning on her logical side, and she could not deny it anymore: she was attracted to Vi. But it was not only about physical attraction, it was also emotional attraction. Spiritual attraction even. Was she in love? Perhaps her carnal desire for Vi came later because Vi was a woman. But love, no. Love had come as an unexpected slap the week the two had spent together in the hospital. The fear of losing Vi that day at the hospital was still unbearable. Caitlyn did not want to remember. The Sheriff pushed the memories away to look back at Vi, who was pouring more water. God if that woman excited her. The simple thought of touching Vi literally made Caitlyn's body boil. But she could not allow herself to keep thinking about Vi like that. She felt ashamed and decided it was time to go back to her bedroom. There was no need to keep acting like a spy in her own house. It was not bringing her anywhere but making her feel hopeless and stupid. Bedtime, again. Yeah. It was too late for a very cold shower, even if it was much needed.

ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ

Vi's new house was a happy place, and everything proceeded beautifully since her move in. The Sheriff was evidently happy to live together, and Vi eventually accepted that after all a cohabitation was possible and easier than expected. Caitlyn opened herself to Vi a bit more every day, becoming the chattiest version of herself. Their friendship was strong and solid. Almost intimate. Vi stopped feeling out of place soon after their first meals together, and the house seems to be the perfect place: big enough to give them enough privacy when needed, small enough to make them feel closer to each other.

One Saturday night the two women found themselves at home together, both free from any sort of social appointment, and happy to be able to devote time to each other. After a brief consultation Vi started to cook for both, while Caitlyn chose a film. The complicity of a glass of wine, and the mutual physical attraction led the two women to curl up on the couch under the same blanket. Both faking quietness and interested in the movie. Caitlyn felt the desire to kiss Vi more and more urgently. Vi, in turn, was inebriated by the scent of Caitlyn, but she was much more used to drink alcohol, so she continued to behave as if nothing was happening. Eventually Caitlyn decided to break the silence. She stopped looking at the screen and, while turning her head towards Vi's she said: "Vi, can I ask you a private question?"

"Sure thing Cupcake."

Caitlyn was direct. "Do you only like women?"

The question caught Vi unprepared. The woman moved away from the Sheriff just enough to look Caitlyn in the eyes, then answered her.

"I've been with men, yes, but they do not attract me. After few different experiences I would say yes, I only like women. Why are you asking Cait?" The Sheriff bit her tongue. Because she wanted to make sure that all the odds were in her favour.

"It is mere curiosity. I mean, it is more than one year that we work together, and you have never ever dated anyone, even if half of the department want to go out with you. But I did not want to assume anything. So, I was thinking that either you don't like the idea of dating a colleague or you are simply not attracted by men. You know, when we started working together you told me that you like women, but you never describe yourself as a gay woman, so it was kind of a mystery to me. You are a mystery to me Vi. I don't really know much about you, even if we live together now. And even if you are one of the most important people in my life."

"Do you really think so Cait?" Vi asked.

"Think what?"

"That I am an important person to you…"

"God Vi, I can't even think about coming back to my old life now that I know you and have you with me. You positively changed everything. My life is happier and funnier now. My job is less stressful, and I can share the burden of all my responsibilities with you. You help me, protect me, make me laugh, and you saved my life. Don't forget that if it wasn't for you I was going to be worm food by now."

"You mean the bullet?"

"Yeah, exactly. You literally got a bullet to save me. You saved my life, and I will never manage to thank you for that Vi. It is not something people normally do, you know? I own you so much."

"You don't own me anything Cait. You saved me much earlier than I did. You rescued me from a dangerous, lawless life, you gave me a job, a paycheck, you offered me your friendship, your solidarity, your kindness. I had nothing, I was nothing. I used to live in fear, in hunger, I used to be scared by my own shadow sometimes. And now I have everything, I have a job, a house, a special person to rely on. If something happens to you I will hate myself forever. I will get all the bullets I have to get to make sure that you will stay safe Cait. You are the world to me, and this time I am not joking."

"Look Vi, you are not going to put yourself in danger to save me, or I will be mad at you for the next 20 years. You are not the only one who don't want to lose her partner. Also, you deserve everything that you have. I just gave you the opportunity and observed you. You demonstrated to me and to Piltover that you have a big heart, a lot of courage and that you care about us. Vi, promise me that you will always take care of yourself and you will never put yourself in danger because of this job. I did not want you to be my partner to have a personal body guard, you are my equal and your life is valuable and important. Also, egotistically speaking, I can't even think about the idea of losing you, imagine coping with it. Promise me that you will never leave my side, but you will also do your best to stay safe."

"Cupcake, I don't know what to say…"

"Just promise Vi. Please"

"There is no need to make me promise this Caitlyn, because there is no way I am leaving you. I know I am repeating myself, but you really mean the world to me. By now, I can't literally live without you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Vi, do you love me?" The words literally got out of Caitlyn's mouth. The Sheriff couldn't do anything to prevent herself from asking. She felt that that was the right moment, and that she was not going to waste the occasion.

"What do you mean?" Vi asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"Vi, it is not easy for me to ask you, because I know that I could ruin everything we have. But after this conversation there is no coming back, whatever you answer is."

None of the two said anything for a moment. Vi gasped, but her mouth didn't produce any sound.

Caitlyn remained still. Waiting.

Vi, at first, barely realized what was happening, but then decided that she needed to be a bit more proactive, because Caitlyn was obviously sending her positive messages.

The Sheriff felt the impellent need to speak again: "Are there any chances that if I kiss you won't reject me?" Instead of replying, Vi dediced to act.

The Piltover Enforcer caressed Caitlyn's face and gently kissed her. Caitlyn kissed her back with much more enthusiasm. After a very long waiting for that moment to come, it felt like an electric shock. Months and month craving for that kiss made that moment even more special. It was a short kiss, but it was magical. Vi felt as if electric energy was burning her body, while Caitlyn thought that she was going to melt.

The two broke the kiss to look into each other's eyes.

"Caitlyn what's going on?" Vi asked, her face as pink as her hair.

"What was supposed to happen since we first met, I believe" Caitlyn replied, with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"I didn't know that you like women Cupcake…" Vi said, in a surprised tone.

"I don't think I generally like women. I like _one_ woman, silly goose, I like _you_. And now shut up Enforcer, just kiss me. I don't think I can wait anymore."

"This is the first of your orders that I can't wait to follow." Vi smiled and kissed Caitlyn. The sexual tension was palpable.

Caitlyn shifted her legs onto the couch and quickly encircled Vi's perfect body. Vi's trepidation was obvious, and it made her feel out of control. She kept kissing Caitlyn and pulled them close. Then, she began to kiss Caitlyn's neck, cheeks, ears, shoulder blades, and then her lips again. Caitlyn enjoyed it for a long time, but then she realized that she did not want to spend the whole night on the couch, with the windows of her apartment wide open.

"Vi, sorry, stop for a moment. Let me get up, I have to close the curtains. This is not supposed to be a spectacle for our neighbours. You are only mine to enjoy."

Vi let her go. "Quick Caitlyn, please."

The sheriff ran to the windows and closed them and the curtains. Then she went back to the sofa and took Vi by the hand to led her to her bedroom.

Caitlyn smiled at her partner, making it clear that their night was just starting.

Vi started kissing Caitlyn again, closed the door and then pinned her against the wall. Vi's hot kisses covered the sheriff's neck and shoulder blades. Caitlyn felt more excited than ever. "Please, do not stop," the Sheriff whispered in her lover's ear. Then, with her hands, she untied the bow of Vi's shorts, and pulled them down and did the same with her own shorts.

The two women kept kissing until when Vi pushed Caitlyn on her bed. The Enforcer took off her undershirt and waited for Caitlyn to do the same with hers. The hot kisses continued to cover Caitlyn's body, but Vi didn't seem willing to keep undressing her. So, Caitlyn grabbed Vi's hand and put it on her underwear.

"I think that my pants will look better on the floor than on me. Do you agree?"

Vi didn't even think about answering her Cupcake. She just peeled down Caitlyn's underwear and kept kissing her almost with ferocity. Then she kissed her neck and went down to her breasts.

She began caressing and sucking the sheriff's nipples. Caitlyn, in turn, repeated the name of her lover between a spasm of pleasure and the other. Caitlyn's moans convinced Vi that the Sheriff was enjoying everything, so she kept sucking her nipples with more intensity.

Caitlyn, in turn, responded by caressing Vi's stomach, her hand slowly descended to reach Vi's panties. When Caitlyn found that last physical barrier between the two lovers, she peeled them down, leaving Vi completely naked.

Caitlyn's hand began the exploration of Vi's labia, which was wet and ready to welcome those gentle fingers. Vi, however, wanted to be the one who leads the game, so she grabbed Caitlyn's hand and started to lick the fingers that were exploring her vagina only second before.

Then, she firmly opened Caitlyn's legs, willing to make Caitlyn feel every single sensation. Vi was doing a very good job: Caitlyn's labia were red, hot and wet.

Vi began to explore the sheriff with her tongue, and Caitlyn responded moaning and wide opening her legs. Then she pushed Vi's head lightly, to feel Vi's tongue more and more. Vi licked and lubricated Caitlyn's vagina, and eat her out while savouring her taste. Then, the Enforcer decided that she wanted to share that wonderful taste with Caitlyn and started to kiss her passionately on her lips.

"I could spend the whole night just eating you out", Vi said. Caitlyn smiled in ecstasy and started kissing Vi on her neck.

While being kissed, Vi started to penetrate her beautiful lover with two fingers. Caitlyn's body arched with pleasure, while the fingers gently flowed in and out of her.

"Vi ... oh God," the Sheriff moaned.

The Enforcer silenced the woman by kissing her on the mouth, while her fingers continued to penetrate the Sheriff.

Caitlyn, now closer to orgasm, hugged Vi closer to her, while the fingers became three. The two women's hard, purple nipples rubbed.

Caitlyn clawed Vi's back, calling her several times, in ecstasy. Vi was now coming in and out of her partner's labia faster than before.

Caitlyn called Vi's name one last time before vocally reaching orgasm. Her body almost abandoned her, and she collapsed into the pillows, incapable of doing anything else.

Vi looked at her Cupcake, feeling delighted. The Sheriff was powerless, so Vi started to cover her with kisses and told her that she was really enjoying the naked, sexy version of Piltover's finest cop.

Eventually Caitlyn realized that it was time for her to take over the game and to prove that she was not the only one who deserved to enjoy the night.

"Vi, it was beautiful. But now let me put into practice what you just taught me. I need to improve my "oral" skills. Also, I must properly thank you."

"I am so willing to help you learn, you can't even image" said Vi, lustfully smiling. And Caitlyn was so wishful to practice.

ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ ϰϰϰ

When Caitlyn opened her eyes the sun was already high in the sky. She looked at her clothes which were randomly piled on the floor, then a feeling of intimate warmth reminded her of her past few hours.

The past night was not easy to forget. She came out of the sheets and walked in front of the mirror, starting to admire her completely naked body. Her muscles were relaxed, her hair long and straight, and the neck ... her neck was full of reddish bruises that well described her past night.

Vi was not somewhere in the bedroom, but the noise from the kitchen left no doubt: she was already up and cooking.

Caitlyn put on her purple bra and grabbed a pair of panties from the drawer. Then she put on a long t-shirt of the same purple of her bra, tied her long dark hair in a ponytail and left her bedroom to reach the kitchen.

Vi, in her white shirt and black shorts, was cooking some pancakes while humming a vaguely familiar tune. From her position she couldn't see the kitchen door, which was behind her back.

Caitlyn leaned against the kitchen door and spoken in her most elaborate and earnest tone:

"I should arrest you Vi, you know?"

Vi almost jumped, taken by surprise by her voice of her favourite person. While keep holding a fork, she turned around to face Caitlyn and smiled at her.

"Cupcake, good morning. It is not even 9 in the morning and you are already looking for someone to arrest? Besides, it is Sunday!"

"Your body is illegally hot. I should lock you in a cell instead of leaving you free to wander around my kitchen and cook breakfast like that. I am such a terrible Sheriff!"

Vi could not help but burst out laughing. "I am not going to have sex with you in a cell, you know it Cupcake?"

"Are you threatening a public official? This is illegal you criminal!" Caitlyn continued, forcing herself to remain serious.

"Oh well, do your job. Arrest me. Handcuff me to your bed. I surrender Sheriff!" Vi played along.

"That was quick. I like the idea of handcuffing you, but not before breakfast!"

"Sounds like a plan" Vi smiled and put the fork on the table.

"I have another order for you…" Caitlyn moved toward Vi, then pressed her against the nearest wall and whispered to her "kiss me officer." Vi didn't make Caitlyn ask twice. She kissed the Sheriff passionately while pulling her closer. The kiss was long and passionate.

"What a good morning" Vi thought.

The sweet kiss was followed by sweet pancakes, and cupcakes. And other kisses.

"Ehy Caitlyn, I think that we need to go out to buy you a light scarf." Vi said, not entirely joking.

"Why?" Cailyn asked.

"Emh… those love bites are not going to disappear by tomorrow morning" Vi explained.

"So what?"

"So, maybe someone in the office may start to realize what is going on… I don't know."

"They have to."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes Vi. I am not going to hide it. Instead, first thing in the morning, we are going to tell everyone that you are my girlfriend, so I don't have to worry about people asking you out anymore. It will be a big relief for me!" Caitlyn suggested.

Vi looked puzzled.

"Am I your girlfriend?" she asked to her boss.

"If you want my body you are taking the full pack. All or nothing my dear." The Sheriff smiled.

"Caitlyn are you serious? You want me to be your girlfriend and you want to be honest with people? Tell me that you are not kidding me…." Caitlyn decided to deal with such an important matter more seriously. It was an important moment for both. It wasn't the appropriate time for jokes. Besides, the serious one among the two was her, not Vi. And she didn't want to ruin the moment. Not after all the words said by both only the night before.

"Sorry, I can be a bit silly sometimes. I should do this a bit more properly. We should, actually. Like when I asked you to work with me."

Caitlyn took Vi's hands in hers and looked Vi in the eyes.

"Vi, I want you to be in my life, to be mine. I want you to be my family and I want to be your family. And I want you to kiss me in the morning, and hug me, and cook for me. And take care of me when I will be sick and watch movies with me. I want you to sleep in my bed and I want to find you in my bed in the morning when I wake up. I also want to make love with you when I feel romantic and sweet, and I want you to fuck me hard when I feel like having wild sex. And I want to see you working on your gauntlets while I read a book, and I want to have a cup of coffee or tea with you every time we want. I want to spend summer and winter with you. Weekdays and weekends. I want to be honest with you. No more hidden feelings. No more awkward conversations. It really took me months to pluck up the courage to speak to you as I did yesterday. I was so scared about the way I felt, you know, loving a girl. But I couldn't push these feelings away anymore. I just couldn't. I needed and need to know if you want to be in my life. I can't stand the actual state of things anymore. Because I do love you Vi. I love you so much. So, Vi, tell me, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Vi was shaking and her heart was racing like never before. She had dreamt about that moment for so long, and she never really believed that it was going to happen eventually. For these reasons, she could barely breath.

Silence lasted only for a moment.

"Caitlyn, I can't believe that this conversation between us is finally happening. And that I am not the only one who feels so in love and so happy. I loved you since the first time I saw you, but I think that it took me a while to realize it. Or, I should say, to accept it. So, I learned how to become a sarcastic bitch with criminals and with you to kind of feel better. I screwed random women to make it go away, but it didn't work. Me, Vi, a poor, lawless criminal, in love with the Law herself? No way... During the bank robbery, when I got that bullet to save you, I kind of did it on purpose. I just wanted my meaningless life to stop. I couldn't keep hiding my feeling for you anymore and I didn't know what to do. I was so tired and desperate. When you showed up at the hospital and moved all your things in my room to stay with me, and work from the hospital, it scared the shit out of me. Because my feelings were still hunting me, I was still alive, and I didn't have any other plan but deal with them. I was a fucking coward, because I knew that you were the one person who could ruin my life… because, really, to me nobody is as important as you are. I tried everything to push my feelings for you away. I tried to play it cool. I tried to fall in love with other women. I tried to drink my feelings away. I pushed you away. And you never left my side. I don't think that I deserve your love, I don't think that I deserve a person like you Caitlyn, but really... I'd die for you. I love you. I love you so much, and I don't want to deny it anymore. So, yes, I want to be whatever makes you happy. Because you really are the most important human being on Earth to me, and there is nothing that I desire more than being with you Caitlyn. Nothing."

Caitlyn cried while listening to Vi and couldn't believe her ears. Vi reciprocated her love, meaning that she was finally able to stop hiding her true feelings for her co-worker.

Vi, like Caitlyn, felt the burden of months of lies and dishonesty disappearing. She felt as if her body was lighter and her mind clearer. Her confused life was starting to make sense after all.

The two women hugged each other, both happier than even. There was no need to add anything.

Vi kissed Caitlyn on her cheek and mentally thanked whatever god led her to that moment.

"And now Vi I have to put you under arrest!" Caitlyn said, with a big smile on her face.

"Why my Sheriff?" asked Vi, playing along.

"Because you have stolen a very precious item!" Caitlyn replied laughing happily.

"What exactly?"

"My heart Vi, you stole my heart."

The End.


End file.
